1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable cutting tool including a receiving region, a support region having an end surface remote from the receiving region and a plurality of circumferentially spaced from each other, recesses formed in the support region and extending from the end surface in a direction toward the receiving region, a plurality of cutting elements arranged in respective recesses, and a plurality of locking elements displaceable in a direction substantially parallel to a longitudinal extent of the recesses for securing respective cutting elements in the respective recesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,689 discloses a cutting tool having a tubular support region provided with a plurality of recesses which extend from the end surface of the support region in a direction toward a receiving region. In each of the recesses, there is located a cutting element formed of a hard material. Each cutting element is secured by a tightening screw displaceable parallel to the central axis of the support region. The tightening screw extends through a bore formed in the cutting element and is screwed in a threaded bore formed in the support region until the head of the tightening screw is located in a widened region of the cutting element bore, securing the cutting element to the support region.
The bore, which is formed in the cutting element, weakens the cutting element. Such cutting elements are unsuitable for cutting very hard materials. Moreover, the cutting element should be larger than the head of the tightening screw.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable cutting tool capable of cutting very hard materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable cutting tool in which the cutting elements can be rapidly and simply replaced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable cutting tool in which the cutting elements are reliably secured in the support region and are able to withstand high loads.